


Out of character - for you (engl.)

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, manga spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: ⚠️Manga spoilers/spoilers for the end of Haikyuu.It's the last day before Oikawa leaves his home and Japan behind and moves to Argentina. The thought of not being able to see Iwaizumi again robs him of his sleep, but fortunately he doesn't have to spend the night alone. Together, they enjoy their last few hours.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	Out of character - for you (engl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of character - for you (ger.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490009) by [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart). 



> German version ☆ ↑
> 
> This is my translated version of my own story~. Please enjoy.

Slowly, my half-opened eyes wander along the dark ceiling. As I look toward the window, I can see stars twinkling in the black, almost cloudless night sky. I can feel the soft fabric of my bedspread under the tips of my fingers. I can hear the very slight, soft ticking of the clock in our hallway and gentle breathing sounding in the nightly silence of the house. And I can smell something, a smell that I love more than anything. One that always spreads the pleasant feeling of calmness and security in me and yet - in this moment - is the reason why I can't fall asleep. 

Carefully, I turn my head to the side. Next to me lies Iwaizumi. My best friend since childhood, my partner in volleyball, my ace, a part of my family and now for almost half a year, my boyfriend. His eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open and his chest rises and falls in a gentle, soothing rhythm.

The sight immediately makes a soft smile creep onto my lips. Even though, I actually feel like crying.

Last week was our graduation ceremony. Our principal gave a long, touching speech and even made sure to specifically mention our volleyball team. When he started listing our names - to personally say goodbye to us third years - it was hard for all of us to hold back the tears. I have to admit though that I was the first one to start crying, but then, that was enough to break the others as well.

After all of the official festivities were over, I was immediately swarmed up by my fangirls. I could hardly save myself from all the people who wanted a button from my uniform. In the end only my ex-girlfriend and of course Iwaizumi got one.

Yahaba has now become the official new captain of the team and that same day we celebrated it. We arranged to meet up in a park near our school and had a picnic under the pink, blooming cherryblossom trees.

Another thing that happened that evening was the arrival of the confirmation letter for Iwaizumi's acceptance into the university he applied for, which was also something to celebrate. 

The next few days flew by like nothing. Most of the time we just rested and enjoyed our vacation. Today the old team of Aoba Johsai gathered again to play volleyball together for the last time. One last get-together before I'll fly to Argentina tomorrow. Before I'll leave Japan - my home - behind for a very, very long time.

When the sun slowly started to set in the evening and we all said our final goodbyes, Iwaizumi and I walked home together - as usual. I didn't even have to ask if Iwaizumi could spend the night with me tonight. It was self-explanatory, completely natural.

And now,... now I lie here, sleepless, staring at the peaceful face of my sleeping boyfriend. 

_Oh Iwa-chan_...

Carefully, I slide a little closer to him, as quietly as I can, hoping not to wake him in the process. A sleepy groan quickly tells me I wasn't very successful, though.

" _Iwa-chan...?_ ", I whisper, looking up at his face again where this time a pair of stunningly beautiful green eyes meet mine. 

"What's the matter Shittykawa? It's the middle of the night." He mutters annoyed, resting one of his arms over his eyes.

"Sorry..."

Silence falls again. On the one hand, I feel bad for unintentionally waking up Iwaizumi, but on the other hand.... It'll be the last time we can sleep together like this, in my room, my bed.

"I miss you already, Iwa-chan..."

My statement was merely a soft whisper, very quiet, barely audible, yet Iwaizumi seems to have understood because he moves his arm from his face again and his eyes look like they want to say the same thing.

"Iwa I-"

A short sigh escapes Iwaizumi's lips, then he turns to his side, grabs me by the arm, and pulls me closer to him. "Come here you idiot." I help him and prop myself up on my elbows. I then lie back down, resting my head on his chest. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." I whisper softly, looking up at him, searching for eye contact.

"Then kiss me."

_Huh?_

" _Ehh~?_ Is Iwa a softy today? You're so cute, it's not like you at all. _Creepy_." I reply with a teasing tone and end up shaking myself theatrically as if a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Oh _shut up_ , Assikawa. Kiss me, or don't." Smirking, I watch him turn his head away as he speaks. Even if his words sound harsh, his slightly flushed cheeks give him away.

" _Hmm~_ , I think I like the first option better~." I reply with a grin, propping myself back up on my elbows and then up to my hands to crawl a little higher. I stop when our faces are only a few inches apart. Iwaizumi's green eyes look back into my brown ones and they are so, _so_ beautiful, it leaves me breathless. I can see his irises move as he examines my face and I can feel him lifting his arm from the blanket beside me and then place his hand against my cheek. With a gentleness and caution unusual for him, he begins to caress my skin. I feel his chest gently rising and falling, his other hand resting on my back. Then, I slowly bend down, my eyes staying open for as long as I can, because I wish I could never stop looking into his. Only when our faces are only a few centimeters apart do I close them and overcome the last bit of distance that separates our lips. 

The kiss is very gentle. Nothing wild, nothing demanding. Almost childish, but then somehow.... also not. 

After a few seconds we separate again. Iwaizumi's face has become even redder, but it looks so sweet, so adorable.

_I love you_.

"Again, Tooru." 

I nod briefly, then bend down again. This time the kiss is a little more confident, but short. I'm about to pull back again, but then I feel Iwaizumi's hand move from my cheek to the back of my head and he pulls me back down. Again our lips touch. Very gently, briefly. Then again, and again. I can feel his warm breath on my face. The arms wrapped around my body pull me even closer, holding me tighter, shaking a little. 

_I don't want to leave_.

Then the sound of a soft sob makes me open my eyes again and finally pull back. 

_Iwa-chan_.

He cries. Iwaizumi, my best friend, my boyfriend is crying. Gently, I place my hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears away with my thumbs before the next one comes rolling down. 

" _I-_ We will video chat at least once a week. And I'll wish you good morning and good night every day. No matter what time it's here."

"Promise?", I ask, stroking his face, running my fingers down from his forehead to his cheek. 

"I promise, Tooru." He replies, and a soft smile graces his features. We just look at each other for a moment, then he lifts his head a little and leans towards me for another kiss. I gladly accept the invitation, a small smile on my lips. Iwaizumi's hand in my hair pulls me down again, I press my lips to his and he returns the kiss. I can feel him smiling into it and his fingers running through my brown locks. Then he starts to shift under me, leaning on one of his elbows and turning us over so that I'm lying on my back and he's on top of me. As we do so, our lips don't separate even for a second, and he carefully opens his mouth as I begin to lightly nibble on them. The kiss gets deeper and more heated - it takes my breath away, but it's so beautiful that inside I wish it would never end.

_Longer, just a little bit longer. I want to stay with you._

Then we break away from each other, breathing heavily and with tired eyes. I look up at Iwaizumi and he looks back at me. Gently, his hand strokes my hair and his loving gaze melts my heart. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, my Iwa-chan. Only I know his loving glances and his gentle side. Only I know how his lips taste and I hope, pray that it will stay like this forever. That we can stay together forever and ever, even if we are physically apart.

"I love you, Iwa-chan." I say once more, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, too. Shittykawa."

" _Man Iwa~!_ " I sigh, causing Iwaizumi to chuckle. "You're always so mean to me."

"Yeah yeah." He replies with a smirk and leans down a little to place a little peck on my forehead. "We should go back to sleep. You have a busy day ahead of you."

I nod in agreement and lean back on my pillow, relaxing a little. Iwaizumi, in the meanwhile, slides a little lower, rests his head on my shoulder and pulls the covers over the both of us. When he is done, he puts his arm around my waist and my fingers find their way into the fabric of his sweater. Last but not least, he places another small kiss on my shoulder.

"Good night, Tooru."

A smile settles onto my lips. Tired, I close my eyes and snuggle up into my warm bed and closer to Iwa. The soft ticking of the clock can still be heard from our hallway and I smell that wonderful scent - of Iwaizumi, which spreads that pleasant feeling of calmness and security in me, even today.

"Good night, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Some extra information:
> 
> -Hanami, the traditional viewing of the cherry blossoms in Japan, takes place at the same time as the graduation ceremonies.  
> -At the graduation ceremony, it is tradition for the boys to give buttons of their school uniform to the girls they like.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed my fic!  
> Please feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes, or give me some feedback. That'd make me really happy. ♡


End file.
